Let's Get Grooming!
This picture was taken from Google. All credit goes to the rightful owner. Her full name is May Bella since I forgot to add it at the top of the page. ^^ Sorry about that! Appearance Golden doodle. A Poodle mixed with a Golden Retriever. Very soft golden colored fur and floppy ears. Wears a variety of accessories that are always changing, mostly: collars, ribbons, bows and bracelets. Personality Very soft kind and sweet. No one has ever heard a mean word spoken from Bella (is it even possible?) Nor has she ever been mad. Bella looks like the kind of girl who is afraid to get dirty but if one of the boys splash her with mud - mainly Beacon - Bella won't mind. She'll get them back in her own way. Types of revenge include: # Tying a super big pink ribbon on one of the boys while they're sleeping - the knot is so complicated they will need help to take it off! # Switching the target's pet shampoo to make their fur super curly or super puffy. # Switching their collars with some other accessory: mainly a pink collar covered with hearts or a light blue collar with big bold letters: COLLAR OF SHAME. Family Currently undecided. Friends May Bella loves everyone. But mostly: # Kylie - They're Poodle sisters since they're both poodles mixed with some other breed. # Beacon - He considers himself her younger brother since she doesn't have any real family around (that, and Bells is always letting him get away with stuff.) PupTag W.I.P Pup Pack & Vehicle * Pink grooming van (possibility) - mostly uses to store all her grooming supplies. * Pink Pup Pack Tools # Hair dryer # Comb # Claw (to help pick up little accessories and tie them on to other pups) Crush Alpha - He's super handsome and just to die for! May Bella likes to secretly call him "Alphie" behind his back. ^^ Bella and Kylie always get together and discuss whether they think Alpha will put on any accessories Bella made for him. (She has a secret crush box full of gifts for Alpha hidden away - from prying Beacon's XP The box is full of gifts she's afraid to give to Alpha at the moment.) Trivia * May Bella lives in Stormy Bay with Deaton and the rest of his Paw Patrol. She is always traveling around looking for inspiration for her many different accessories though. * May Bella loves grooming and making everyone look their best (humans too but mostly pups and other animals.) * Another talent of hers is designing her own accessories for all her friends - mainly Kylie - and her crush - Alphie! Bells mostly does collars because they're super easy - her main color is pink but she has also worn purple, to support her bestie Kylie! * Bells designs for both guys and girls. She can tend to go overboard if she's very excited so watch out! * In the future - mainly 2nd generation - May Bella's skills will go on to include designing doggie fashion clothes as well. ^^ She is not an expert and it's mainly just for fun. * Her job and personality were inspired by Rarity from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen